Eve Teschmacher (Supergirl)
Eve Tessmacher is a major antagonist in the Arrowverse, primarily appearing in Supergirl. She originally appeared to be a neutral character, and the heroic assistant of James Olsen, and later Lena Luthor and pseudo friend of Kara Danvers/Supergirl. She was eventually revealed to be working for Lex Luthor as his spy all along, and becomes one of the two secondary antagonists of Season 4 (alongside Red Daughter). The Season 4 finale reveals that she actually works for a group called Leviathan. She is portrayed by Andrea Brooks. History Eve graduated from Yale with a degree in Nuclear Physics, and was a Junior Miss Carolina. She idolized Lex, and wrote him letters. After Lex was sentenced to 32 consecutive life sentences, Eve attempted to get his attention as he was being marched out of the court. Lex noticed her interest and arranged for her to visit him in prison where he recruited her to work for him. Lex had Eve get a job at Cat-Co magazine as Cat Grant's personal assistant where she kept an eye on James Olsen for him. She later became James's personal assistant where she continued to keep tabs on him for Lex. She had a brief fling with Mon-El while thinking he was a human named Mike. However, Eve was disappointed that he could not stop talking about Kara Danvers. Eve accompanied Lex to Russia along with Otis Graves. There they discovered a woman that resembled Kara, who was really Supergirl, and the woman had powers. She was protecting a little boy named Mikhail and Eve noticed she as scared of a certain soldier. Eve later pointed out the soldier she was scared of, and Lex forced the general to kill him since she can see through walls. Eve watched the murder flinched, having witnessed her first murder. Lex told her not to flinch next time. Eve met Lex's half-sister, Lena Luthor, and, after revealing her knowledge of nuclear physics, was offered a job by Lena. Eve convinced Lex that she would be more useful to him working for Lena, and he approved her change of employment. Eve first helped Lena study Reign to help save Reign's alter ego, Samantha Arias. Their next project was furthering how to synthesize Haru-Nal, also known as black kryptonite, to create an army of super soldiers. Eve also took a copy of the Haru-Nel and stored it in her lab at National City University. Eve theorized that the Kara's doppelgänger was created by the Haru-Nal since it can split Kryptonians in two, and, on Lex's orders, continued to make sure Lena has a breakthrough, though her efforts failed. Meanwhile, Lex had Otis manipulate his sister Mercy to find him an American patriot to serve as a pasty. Otis and Mercy settle on Ben Lockwood, and when Mercy went after L-Corp, Eve teamed up with Kara and Lena to keep Mercy's men at bay. After Otis and Mercy are killed by an alien, Lex and Eve revived him with the Haru-Nal, but likely left Mercy dead as punishment for her betraying Lex. Eve encountered Kara's doppelgänger talking with Lena. She surmised it was the doppelgänger because Kara was supposed to be on vacation, and was annoyed and panicked when she questioned Lex's motives. Eve contacted Lex, and and he sent Eve and Otis back to Russia where Eve hijacked a missile launcher and aimed it at the cabin where Mikhail, resided. Eventually, Kara's doppelgänger started to die and only black kryptonite could save her, so Eve and Lex realized that he would have to work with Lena to finish it. Lex took it a step further and gave himself cancer by exposing himself to black kryptonite, so he could convince Lena to work with him and finally get the black kryptonite working safety. Lena was hesitant to test the Harun-El, so he had Eve shoot James, whom Lena cared about, so she could test it. Eve then hid the gun in her lab where it would eventually be found and used to confirm that she had shot James. Afterwards, Lex cured himself with the Haru-Nel and Eve revealed her true allegiance to a horrified Lena. She ruthlessly gunned down one of guards, and then was ordered by Lex to take care of Lena while he and Otis left. Eve returned an unconscious Lena to her office at L-Corp where she tied her to her chair and left her a letter. Now a fugitive, Eve went on the run and paid her ailing cousin Bitsie a visit. She used the Haru-Nel to cure Bitsie of her cancer, and then went underground with the doppelgänger, whom Lex referred to as Red Daughter. Once they got to their destination, she told the red daughter to go 900 meters when she gives the signal and handed her something to put on. Eve then infiltrated the government, using an image inducer, and manipulated them into repealing the Alien Amnesty Act. On TV, she briefly flashed out of her disguise, presumably to lure Supergirl to Washington where she set up a hologram of herself in a van with an X-Ray protected field. Supergirl took the bait, and Eve's hologram told her to enjoy the show before disappearing and then trapping Supergirl in Lex's Lexosuit. By the time Supergirl got free, the Red Daughter had already framed her for attacking the White House, declaring her an enemy of the state, and instituting Martial Law. After Lex used Otis as a living bomb to destroy the prison he was previously held in, he had Eve “put Otis back together again”. Otis woke up with Eve, leaning over him and smiling. She informed Otis that he had been detonated, but that they had put him back together again. Lena and Kara encountered Eve in Russia. Eve claimed she had abandoned Lex, but Lena was through her bluff, and as Eve gleefully admitted she did lie, but that she did love Kara and Lena, but she loved Lex more. Lena and Kara captured Eve and forced her to guide them around the base. Lena and Kara saw the Red Daughter, and tried to interrogate Eve more about the location, but Eve shut down completely and then another Eve showed up and triggered the bases self destruct sequence before freeing and merging with the other Eve. She told Kara and Lena that they shouldn't be there, but as long as they are they should stay awhile. Eve fled to Lena's plane where Lena found her. Eve grabbed a stun baton and said she hoped it wouldn't have come to this. Lena pulls her own weapon and says she hoped it would. Another Eve, also armed with a stun baton, confronted Kara as Supergirl. She split into three other copies and they all fought Supergirl as a team, eventually overwhelming with her. Lena tried to get Eve to see that Lex was using her, but Eve said Lex loves her. Supergirl managed to flee from the Eve's just seconds before the base exploded. Lena saw the explosion, thinking Kara was inside, and Eve stabbed Lena in the shoulder with her own weapon, saying she wished Lena wouldn't have made her do that. Lena then punched Eve and knocked her o out, having been unharmed due to a piece of metal blocking the attack. Lena and Kara believed they had captured Eve, but Eve disappeared, showing she was also a fake, and Lena and Kara wonder if the real Eve was even there to begin with. Eve helps Lex with his plan to drain the captured aliens of their power to power his new weapon. She stands by his side in the White House when he invites Lena and Lillian to meet with him. He also declares his plans to use his new weapon to destroy Superman. Eve objects to the plan as it is just wasting power, but Lex reminds her that she works for him and says Superman will be destroyed by his hands. When Lex has to leave, Eve tries to stop Lena from leaving, but she disarms Eve and knocks her out. After Lex's death, Eve dons a black wig and casual clothes, and tries to leave town An old woman approaches her, and says that they will always find her no matter how many wigs she wears. Eve asks the woman to let her go, and says she did what was asked of her, revealing that her allegiance to Lex was a sham all along. The woman says that's not on the agenda and tells Eve that Leviathan is everywhere and Leviathan is always watching. Eve worked as a waitress until she was found and kidnapped by Lena Luthor, who had her AI Hope take over Eve’s body, turning her into a loyal assistant to help with her endeavours. Hope was consolatory different than the eccentric Eve, but was capable of showing her boss affection and also served as a pseudo friend to Lena likely due to being in Eve’s body and being able to feel human emotions. Personality Eve is bumbling and quirky. She seems to be a naturally friendly person since she was able to make friends while hiding her true allegiance to Lex from them. She seemed to be scared of Cat Grant while working for her as her assistant. Eve is a fanatic and in love with with Lex, believing him to be the most brilliant mind of their generation, and the only man who can save the world. Because of this, she is willing to do whatever Lex requests of her. She later becomes a murderer and commits acts of terrorism to help him accomplish his goals. A noticeable change in Eve's demeanor is that when she first started working for Lex, she flinched when she saw someone get shot. By the time she revealed her true allegiance to Lena, she not only held a gun on Lena with the intent to kill her, but also killed a guard without hesitation. Despite being in love with Lex, Eve also still loves and cares about her family. She cured her ailing cousin, Bitsie, with the Harun-El; risking getting caught in the process. Trivia *Eve Tessmacher originated in the Superman movie as the assistant to Lex Luthor. She later was written into the comics as Lex's secretary *Like her movie counterpart, Eve is often referred to as Ms. Tessmacher and people even summon her by screaming at her in a similar way that Lex did in the movie. **In closed captioning, her name is spelled as "Ms" instead of "Miss" like in the movie. *Eve is apparently really good at bowling as her cousin called her the family bowling champion. *According to Eve herself, she has a nasty habit of her eavesdropping on others. *Her name spelling was changed from Teschmacher to Tessmacher for unknown reasons. Navigation Category:Fanatics Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Traitor Category:Saboteurs Category:Liars Category:Spy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Trickster Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Supervillains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed